


Protector

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You work at a planned parenthood and Bucky makes it his personal mission to keep you and your co-workers safe





	Protector

He sits there. Silently. Arms folded across his impressive chest, he doesn’t say anything, he hardly moves. Sometimes the protesters are too intimidated to stay, too intimidated to curse at you and call you a baby killer.   
But you weren’t.   
Hell, you weren’t even a doctor. You worked at the front desk, helping keep people calm and comforting them when they needed it. The things the protesters used to yell at women who were just trying to take care of their bodies at a cheaper cost could truly be horrific. Working in the clinic wasn’t always easy but you enjoyed the work and feeling like you’ve made a difference.   
You didn’t know why he decided to be outside everyday but there he was when you drove up, and there he was when you left, his silver arm shining in the light.   
You all knew who he was of course. The first day he’d shown up your coworkers had stayed in their cars, watching him apprehensively, not sure if he was there for you or for them.   
You’d figured if he was going to do something he’d have done it by 8:00am and someone needed to find out what was going on so it might as well be you. You’d walked slowly toward him, gun tucked into the back of your pants, hands hanging by your sides. He’d watched you silently, as you got closer you could see amusement on his face.   
“Are you here to hurt us or help us?” You’d asked, your voice shaking slightly.   
“That depends on who you are.” He spoke quietly but his voice commanded your attention.   
“I work here at the clinic.”  
“Then you’re not going to need to use that .22 on me.” How did he know that you had a .22 tucked into the back of your pants? “Steve told me how dangerous working at one of these can be, how people are attacked and murdered and I wasn’t okay with that.”   
“So you’re here to protect us?” He nodded, “Well then your job starts now Mr?”  
“Bucky. Just call me Bucky. Why does my job start now?”   
“Black shirt, blue cap. He’s a regular.” You told him as the man, Dennis, came stalking toward you. He points a finger at you then opened his mouth to start on his daily tirade when Bucky had cleared his throat. Bucky folded his arms over his broad chest and had glared. He hadn’t even needed to say a word.   
That had started his daily vigil and you’d finally felt completely safe at work.   
Something was off today, you pulled up to work and his space in front of the door was empty. You and your coworkers spent less time outside and hurried into work, silently. Dennis sees you and starts screaming, you’ve always been on of his favorite targets, ever since you’d shoved him away from a sobbing fifteen year old girl. He gets in your space, calls you names, shoves graphic photos in your face and when he grabs your arm you twist and shove him off of you.   
“Don’t touch me Dennis.” You tell him softly.   
“Baby killer.” He snaps back and you sigh and roll your eyes then head into work without another thought.   
Your day is pretty typical, everyone is just a little bit more on edge. You know that you’re more anxious because Bucky isn’t there. The doctors and nurses file out one by one, each saying goodbye as they go, like most Friday’s you’re the last one out. You enter the security code then lock the door from the inside before leaving the building.   
You should’ve looked. Should’ve made sure it was clear before locking yourself out. An arm wraps around your waist and the other wraps around your throat. You turn your head tuck your chin down into the elbow crease of your attacker so you can breathe. You throw an elbow into their side all they do is grunt then squeeze tighter. You throw and elbow again in the same spot but to no avail, you can’t get enough leverage to do any actual damage. You don’t know what to do, how to get away from them when suddenly that’s not a problem. They’re ripped from you so forcefully you actually fall onto your ass. You look up and are surprised to see Bucky and Dennis before you. Bucky has Dennis pinned up against the side of the building, his feet scrape at the ground as Bucky mutters something to him. You’re too far away to hear what he’s saying but by the look on Dennis’ face it’s terrifying. Bucky drops him the turns to you, holding out the silver hand that had just held a grown man up against the wall down to you.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Yea. Yea I’m just a little shaken. Where were you today?” You tell him as he pulls you to your feet.   
“I had a mission and thought you’d be okay for a day without me.” He smiles down at you and you’re just about to ask him if he’d like to get some dinner when tires squeal. You’re frozen in the headlights of Dennis’ car. “Don’t move!” Bucky commands turning toward the car. You’re stunned when he plants his feet and uses his metal arm to stop the car in its tracks. “Call the police please. This is attempted murder.”   
You do as he asks and sure enough Dennis is arrested. He doesn’t go quietly, screaming at not only you but also at Bucky who you’d had to assure the police wasn’t the aggressor. Luckily you had the cameras of the clinic to back you up on that one. Once they’re gone you’re given a moment to take a deep breath and process what has happened. You crouch down and hold your head in your hands. You got so lucky.   
“You okay doll?”  
“Yea, shaken but thanks to you I’m fine.”  
“I’m glad I could be of help.”  
“Let me take you to dinner. As a thank you.”  
“That’s not necessary.” He tells you shoving his hands into his pockets.   
“I know, but please let me.” He studies your face for a second then nods and a grin lights up your face. You hold your hand out for his hand and you’re pleased when he takes it. “You okay with a bit of a walk?”  
“I’d like that. I’d like to spend a bit more time with you, if that’s okay I mean.”  
“I’d like that.” You tell him then the two of you begin your comfortable walk together.


End file.
